


A heart too big

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, lots of fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zio, sorride.”<br/>Thorin si volta verso di lui, il naso grande che struscia contro il suo, piccolo e morbido. Risponde con un grugnito, l’uomo, e Fili non vede i suoi occhi mentre lo guardano, perché è perso a guardare Kili, e Kili a guardare lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart too big

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts).



> AUGURI QUEEEEN!! NON IMPORTA QUANTI ANNI HAI SULLE SPALLE, PERCHE' A NOI CI PIACI COMUNQUE. RICORDA CHE IL VINO VECCHIO E' PIU' BUONO, E ANCHE SE A ME IL VINO FA SCHIFO, TU NON MI FAI SCHIFO, E QUINDI NIENTE, TUTTO CIO' NON HA SENSO E TI VI BI \O/

Kili ha pochi capelli in testa, ma Fili è sicuro che abbiano lo stesso colore di quelli dello zio Thorin – scuri, spessi, appena ondulati. Fili pensa, mentre lo guarda, che sicuramente è stato più fortunato di lui perché assomiglia più alla mamma – lui i capelli li ha presi dal papà invece, e per quanto sia felice che la mamma ci giochi e gli faccia le trecce mentre lo chiama Leoncino, Fili ha sempre pensato che i capelli dello zio fossero più belli, che li avrebbe voluti pure lui.  
Ma forse a Kili staranno meglio.   
Si arrampica sulla spalla di Thorin, le dita piccole e appena sporche di terra che si aggrappano alla giacca pesante dello zio, e fa in tempo a vedere la manina del fratello chiudersi attorno al dito grosso e calloso dell’uomo che sente il suo cuore cominciare a battere forte. Gli occhi di Kili sono grandi, il colore ancora indefinito, e guardare la reazione curiosa a qualcosa di nuovo come le mani dello zio gli fa capire che, in fondo, lui lo ha sempre voluto, sempre desiderato, anche quando ha avuto paura che sarebbe stato lasciato solo per far spazio al nuovo arrivato – cosa che poi, per fortuna, non è successa.   
Thorin gli accarezza una guancia col dito ruvido, e Kili pare quasi sorridere. E mentre lo fa, non guarda lo zio.  
Guarda lui.  
“Zio, sorride.”  
Thorin si volta verso di lui, il naso grande che struscia contro il suo, piccolo e morbido. Risponde con un grugnito, l’uomo, e Fili non vede i suoi occhi mentre lo guardano, perché è perso a guardare Kili, e Kili a guardare lui.

Fili ha insistito così tanto che Dis non ha potuto dirgli di no, e lui non può che esserne più felice.   
Kili è sul suo letto, il pancino morbido sotto la sua mano – non riesce a fare a meno di toccarlo, di sentire il suo calore sottopelle. È come avere tra le mani un giocattolo bellissimo, anche se sa bene che non è un giocattolo, lui. E proprio perché lo sa lo avvolge col suo corpo, lo protegge, Kili che dorme beato e non è consapevole di cosa ci sia attorno a lui.   
Lo bacia sulla testa, consapevole che quel fagottino è una sua responsabilità. Lo bacia sulle labbra, come fa sua madre quando lui mette il broncio, perché quando lo fa poi si sente bene, e magari anche Kili si sentirà bene sempre, con i suoi baci.  
Chiude gli occhi che nemmeno se ne accorge, un braccio attorno alla vita di Kili, la testa piena di sogni dove lui è grande e forte, ed è lo scudo di un fratello che già sente di amare più di quanto il suo cuore possa concedergli.


End file.
